


Last Three Minutes

by Christywalks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: HE和平路线后续, M/M, 剧透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “我很抱歉，马库斯。”RK800的声音里满是歉意，马库斯却只想说，别，你不用如此，收起你该死的同理心，因为你根本不知道我在想什么，在感受什么。但他最终咽下了这一切，对康纳说：“那么给我三分钟，好吗？”





	Last Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> *AO3存档  
> *HE和平线，但赛门在电视台被抛下了，马库斯在第一个选项就没救他

 

“底特律警局决定彻底封存和销毁异常仿生人一案的所有证据。”康纳说，“封存卷宗和记录并销毁其他占地方太多的证据。”

 

马库斯从各种各样亟待处理的文件中抬起头，看向双手交叠站在他办公桌旁边的RK800型仿生人。虽然他们的运动已经取得初步胜利，但人类永远是那样诡计多端，一面向民众承认仿生人的权利一面却暗自拖延双方的后续对话与和谈。在绝大部分警用仿生人任处于关闭状态的前提下，康纳是他们为数不多能获得底特律警方内部信息的渠道。

 

“所以？”马库斯问。

 

“档案处仍有几部——几位在查案过程中受到损毁的仿生人。”康纳在说这句话时一瞬间有些不自在，但马库斯并没有太在意。成为异常仿生人并非是个固定的点，而是一条向前延伸并且也许永远也到不了尽头的线。他们都还有很长的路要走。

 

“你的意思是说我们应该把他们带回耶利哥？”尽管轮船已经被炸毁，但仿生人的新总部仍然维持了过去的名字，耶利哥已经成了仿生人精神世界里某种坚不可摧的符号，而马库斯同样因为种种原因不愿去更改。

 

“马库斯，”康纳左边那侧眉毛微微挑了起来，马库斯能在他的脸上读出极为清晰的困惑不解，“那里有一位PL600。”他顿了顿，语气放轻，听起来几乎带着安抚的意味：“他被销毁于斯塔福大厦，我猜你大概想带他回来。”

 

马库斯从办公桌前站起身，甚至没注意到被他推开的文件差点从桌角滑落。短短几天却发生了太多事情，回想起来那感觉几乎像是上辈子——有些仿生人会把自己觉醒前比作上辈子，但并非马库斯。即便冲破那道阻碍他自由思考的墙，和卡尔在一起的那段时光却仍然造就了今天的他，独一无二并无法割舍。但哪怕他作为仿生人绝对不会像人类那样轻而易举失去忘记一些事情，在他的脑海里记忆却仍如同一幅被描绘了太多笔的画布，其中有醒目的浓重笔触，却也有被掩藏其下，需要用手指亲自抚摸才能回想起的瞬间。斯塔福大厦也如此。他知道自己在关机前永远也不会忘记那段改变了世界的演说，但在那漫长的半天里，有太多东西被他藏在了油彩的最下方，紧紧贴着赤裸洁白的画布，无人可见。

 

“马库斯，如果你不愿意，我可以去帮你把他带回来。”在十多秒的静默后康纳又开口了，小心翼翼仿佛在面对某种易爆物，而马库斯不由得感到一阵烦躁，甚至有些痛恨RK800配置里出格的洞察能力。这不是什么领头人的自尊心在作祟，马库斯知道自己并不比其他任何仿生人更高贵或低贱，无论他们给他戴上多少道光环和头衔，但唯有这么一次，唯有这件事，他希望康纳能够学会闭上嘴，别再问下去。

 

他望向康纳，看着他真诚到令人不由自主信服的棕色眼睛，仿佛无论自己有着怎样的回答，他都会无条件接受。然后他将头转向办公室右侧那扇被拉开一半的窗户，从二楼的高度望出去他恰好能看到行道树暗色的树梢映着底特律冬日难得的湛蓝天空。虽然雨雪对他的技能毫无损伤，马库斯却仍然记得自己哪怕尚未觉醒时也很讨厌底特律冬季绵延数日的雨雪天，而这样的晴朗天气是他的最爱，他甚至会在卡尔午后熟睡时盯着天空一看就是几个小时。他也从未告诉过任何人，那样的蓝色是他最爱的颜色。

 

轻轻呼出一口气，马库斯把头转向康纳，轻声对他说：

 

“不，我要亲自带他回家。”

 

***

 

汉克·安德森副队长和康纳口中描述的一模一样，高大，坚实，对待仿生人仍有些尴尬却让人感觉不出半点恶意，一个受过太多苦难却本性不改的好人。他和马库斯匆匆握过手，而康纳那张平日没什么表情的脸在一旁容光焕发，仿佛他最好的两个朋友在这一刻也成了好朋友。

 

如果不是在此时此刻，马库斯大概会因为康纳的表情笑出来。有太多仿生人因为对人类的仇恨和愤怒而转变，并时至今日仍希望与人类对抗，所以能看到这样一位仿生人和人类如此融洽相处对马库斯来说算得上是些许慰藉。胜利的果实甜美却带着苦涩，马库斯只希望这个世界上再也不会因为他的举动而流血，无论蓝色还是红色。

 

“我们已经处理好了，你不需要什么密码就能进去。”在证物室的门口汉克停下了，然后侧身为马库斯让出路，“我就不进去了，有什么事情就让康纳帮你吧。”

 

高大的人类警探点点头，转身离开，临走时还拍了拍身旁康纳的肩膀。马库斯用眼角余光看到了这一切，而他对汉克的感激也在短暂处理后就被他扔在一旁。他的手放在金属门上，停滞了几秒种后才轻轻向前推开。有些人说判断仿生人的唯一方法就是让他上下台阶，因为仿生人的关节无论有多精密都没有人类天生的灵活。马库斯一向对这个谣言嗤之以鼻，但此刻他却头一次意识到自己的腿有多僵硬，他甚至感觉膝关节处零件正在吱嘎作响，像极了半个世纪前人类制作的那些机器人，皮肤层被残忍剥离，仅剩金属骨骼，简易而荒凉。

 

而当他迈过这几节台阶，进入证物室时，马库斯觉得自己的脉搏调节器也在同时出了问题，他不得不用手扶住房间中心的显示屏才没让自己因为突如其来的心跳加速而摔倒在地。他用手撑住自己的身体，望向前面墙壁上排列展示的三具仿生人躯体。

 

虽然其中有两具型号完全一致，他却一眼认出自己唯一熟悉的PL600，于是他向着墙壁最右边走过去，康纳悄无声息地跟在他的身后。几秒种后他们一起在证物墙前站定，马库斯微微仰头看向这张无比熟悉的脸：PL600是再常见不过的型号，哪怕在耶利哥他也曾见过二三十名，但却没有任何一具比眼前的PL600更让他刻骨铭心，即便眼前的仿生人仍然穿着那身黄蓝相间的工作制服，而嘴角至下颌被蓝色钛液所覆盖。

 

“我……之前为了寻找耶利哥的位置，曾经将他重启过一次。”康纳突然开口，盯着自己的鞋尖，“当时时间紧迫，所以我并没有以他的机体完整为前提，而是采用了相对暴力的手段。马库斯，我很抱歉，但是——但是他的时间不多了。如果你想要再次启动他，他的生物组件只允许他支撑三分钟。”

 

“他的名字叫赛门。”马库斯只是这样轻声说。然后他感觉康纳抬头看了自己一眼。

 

“我很抱歉，马库斯。”RK800的声音里满是歉意，马库斯却只想说，别，你不用如此，收起你该死的同理心，因为你根本不知道我在想什么，在感受什么。但他最终咽下了这一切，对康纳说：

 

“那么给我三分钟，好吗？”

 

***

 

马库斯将手伸向赛门耳后与颈部相连的地方，轻轻按下那处部件，然后几乎像被强电流击中一般向后退了一大步。赛门的身体里传来某种机械咬合的电子音，然后他睁开了眼睛——一双因体内能量缺失而无法保持正常运作，不得不被自动关闭视觉传感器的眼睛。

 

马库斯屏住呼吸。他知道自己并不需要这样做，因为仿生人不需要氧气，但在和卡尔一起生活的那些年里他早就已经学会了这个仅属于人类的表达方式：震惊，期待，不敢置信。他看向赛门的眼睛，虽然已经变成一片混沌的蓝，他却仍然清晰记得在耶利哥黑暗的船舱里，他第一次在手电筒灯光下看到这双眼睛时的样子。

 

然后赛门开口了，只用一句话就将所有的回忆全部打碎：

 

“马库斯，是你吗？”赛门的声音因发音组件受损而更接近机械的电音，却仍然熟悉得足以引发另一阵脉搏调节器的动乱，“别再抛下我，求求你，别再留下我一个人。”

 

“赛门。”马库斯的手在他意识到之前已经紧紧握住赛门垂在身体一侧的左手，蓝色钛液粘腻的触感令他在瞬间回想起斯塔福大厦的那一幕：被子弹击中的赛门倒在墙壁旁边，抬起无助的蓝色眼睛望向他，而他们之间决定命运的那扇门在下一秒被无情闭合。

 

“马库斯，是你吗？”在他头顶赛门仍然在反反复复问着这个问题，惊慌失措的表情因为无神的双眼而更为空茫，而同时有大片钛液从他的口腔和胸口受损的身体组件中涌出来。马库斯知道康纳说的没错，赛门只有三分钟了，而这个念头只让他紧紧握住赛门的手，试图从对方那里获得些许回应。也许异常仿生人真的在突破指令束缚的同时获得了某些超乎机器的能力，因为在下一秒马库斯感觉到自己的手指被轻轻回握，而赛门脸上茫然无措的表情也逐渐平息下来。

 

“马库斯。”他的电子音也听起来却一如昨日的温柔，“你终于来找我了。”

 

“赛门——”马库斯吸了吸鼻子，想要回答，处理器却完全失去了阻止语言的能力。他该怎样安慰一个即将永久关机的仿生人？一个曾经被他抛弃甚至刻意遗忘的伙伴？他又该如何在这短短几分钟内找到合适的话语，告诉对方自己的想法？

 

“别哭。”PL600哪怕即将关机，却仍然维持安慰他人的本能，“你没有做错任何事，你无论做出怎样的选择，我都支持你。”

 

“可是我——”

 

“嘘，我都知道。”赛门的手在马库斯手里轻轻动了动，然后马库斯看到对方沾染钛液的手指逐渐褪去了皮肤层，而赛门的动作也让马库斯毫不犹豫褪下皮肤层露出灰白色的机体，与他十指交握。

 

这是马库斯第一次以纯仿生人的方式与赛门接触——之前他们总是更倾向于模仿人类的行为举止，交谈，表情，只能被表露在外的虚假伪装——而在进入赛门精神世界的刹那，他的喉头爆发出一声无法抑制的哽咽。他从不知道仿生人的系统能够在同时承受如此多如此复杂的感情。

 

灰色。雨季。主人。服务。孩子。稚嫩的笑容。病重。死亡。哭泣。痛苦。痛苦。痛苦。夜晚。逃亡。耶利哥。孤独。静默。黑暗。困惑。同伴。自由。自由？逃避。沉默。希冀。自由。金色。马库斯。马库斯。马库斯。爱。抛弃。死亡。马库斯——

 

马库斯知道仿生人会产生感情，甚至复杂而猛烈的感情，但在这一瞬间赛门所传递给他的感情却如同海平面下大大小小的漩涡，深不见底的同时能将人从头到脚撕成碎片。他沉溺其中无法自拔，甚至没发现自己的眼泪不受控制地夺眶而出，直到有只温柔的手落在他的脸颊上，为他擦去眼泪，留下一道深蓝色的痕迹。马库斯抬起头，看到赛门的眼睛仍然是刚才的样子，可他在渗出钛液的嘴唇却朝自己露出一个熟悉的笑容。

 

“我看到了，马库斯。”赛门轻声说，声音里带着电子音也无法掩盖的喜悦，“你选择了和平的道路，你带领我们走向了自由——你完成了我梦中见到的一切，你造就了一个全新的世界。”

 

“可是我丢下了你。”在赛门混沌双眼的注视中，马库斯终于哽咽着说出了这句话。五彩斑斓的浓重笔触被瞬间层层剥下，袒露出画家藏在最深处的秘密：“我太自私了，甚至没有试着去救你。我嘴上说着什么正大光明的理由，却毫不犹豫把你一个人留在黑暗里。而你——你一直在等我来。”

 

“而你现在就在这里，马库斯，这就足够了。”赛门又朝他微微一笑，而这个笑容只让更多钛液从他的嘴角涌出来。如果可以，马库斯真希望能将自己体内一半的钛液全都分给赛门，但他知道哪怕有了这些赛门的关机也已经不可避免，而他体内那个无比精准的时钟仍然在疯狂倒数。最后一分钟。

 

“我只希望你也能和我们一起在这个新世界生活，不再躲藏，不再痛苦，我们一起让这个世界变得更好。”

 

“我在，马库斯。”马库斯感觉到赛门紧紧握住自己的手指，而在这个瞬间，他们的精神世界再度融合，可是这一次，那些灰色的痛苦和迷茫不知怎么全都消失殆尽，马库斯只看到一片灿烂的金色，仿佛冬季的雪后的阳光，而阳光下站着赛门，金灿灿的短发映着他湛蓝的眼睛，朝马库斯露出温柔的笑容。

 

“只要你在，我就在。”

 

马库斯吐出一声颤抖的笑，抬起双臂，将阳光下的赛门紧紧拥入怀中。

 

***

 

“你想让我们怎么处理他？”康纳在证物室门口小心翼翼地问，“带回耶利哥还是留在警局？”

 

在他身后几米的地方汉克靠在一张办公桌上，同样一脸谨慎看过来。马库斯知道自己现在看起来一定糟糕透了，脸颊上都是钛液的痕迹，但他几乎控制不住朝这两个人露出一个对他而言过分温柔的笑容。

 

“都可以。”马库斯轻声说，“因为我已经安顿好他了。”


End file.
